Common connecting devices applied to the linear drives at present are large in size. Those connecting devices are usually mounted at the bottom of the chair, so the space is relative is small, and the large connecting devices are inconvenient to install, and the structure which connects the connecting device and the chair regulating mechanism has poor stability and is easy to damage.